story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship (AFCoD)
Friendship is a gameplay mechanic in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. By raising friendship, players might end up unlocking events, receiving items, and even getting married. The player's animals also have points, which help to give them higher quality goods. Animals with high hearts will also have a higher chance of winning animal festivals, where the player will be rewarded with a big prize. Friendship is measured in Experience Points (XP). Friendship All relationships that players develop are listed in the Character Menu. The player has separate list for the people, farm animals, pets, and wild animals that are befriended in this game. When a new character is unlocked, his or her profile will be added on the player's bookshelf. Like any other Story of World games, the "People" list is separated into 4 categories: Player's Family, Bachelors, Eligible Girls, Villagers, Child Villagers, the magical beings, and finally the rival children. Each human (or animal) listed has a set of 10 flowers next to them. As each flower fills up, the person will like you more. The player can increase flowers by giving Gifts, talking to the person daily, and inviting him/her to festivals. The player's spouse will have 10 pink flowers and 10 red flowers; the pink will turn red as his/her spouse becomes happier with their married life. For example: if the player's spouse has 4 red flowers and 6 pink flowers, then he/she has a total of 14 flowers. Every race/type has a specific colored symbol that represents their culture. It is located next to the character's name whenever you talk to him/her. *Germanic: Edelweiss *Latin: Rose *Nordic: Daisy *Anglo-Saxon: Periwinkle *Slavic: Sunflower *Asians: Cherry blossom flower Those flower markers on the Residents List page are equivalent to the colored flowers that appear on eligible marriage candidate portraits. Besides the flower marker friendship indicator in your assets bookcase, the marriage candidates (minus Count Francis and Countess Genevieve) have colored flowers next to their portraits. As Experience Points increase, the color of the flower will also increase. The colors those flowers represent are the same point scale as Asset menu. 'Giving Gifts' The easiest way to raise relationship is to talk to give them Gifts. Talking to a person will earn +100 Happiness per day. If the player does not talk to a person for 7 or more days, there is a 30% chance that that person will lose 100 XP for each day you continue ignoring him or her. Gifts that are given will earn different amounts of XP depending on how much a resident likes the gift. Each person has different Gift preferences, so not everyone like the same gifts. You can only give one gift per day. When giving a gift, note the response you get. Showing a Pet or Farm Animal There is a small way to "cheat" when raising XP. Showing a liked animal to the townspeople will earn the player +100 XP, while showing a disliked animal will earn -100 XP with that person. Some townspeople prefer the farm animal and some others prefer pets. Marriage Candidates Townspeople Category:Game Guide